Islands
The Islands of Farovia There are a number of islands and locations throughout Farovia at which wranglers can fish. Each location may have different boat requirements, fish populations, and secret rewards. WaterPort Island Waterport is the most visited and civilized island in the Farovian Sea. Visitors will quickly recognize the strong sense of fishing within the community. Great place to begin fishing because of the large quantity of starter fish. Waterport Island is the initial place a wrangler begins their journey. It has a large range of smaller abundant species of fish. Fishertonville Island :Minimum Boat: Beat Up Dinghy Fishertonville is located approximately 7.5 miles from Waterport and often considered a tropical paradise. Palm trees and beach huts line the beach of the island. Although a haven for surfers, many wranglers visit the island due to the nice variety of fish. Blue Crescent Island :Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser Blue Crescent Island Roughly 15 miles from Waterport, Blue Crescent is the most secluded and uninhabited of the islands in the Farovian Sea. Wranglers traveling to this island must obtain top fishing gear due to the dangerous trek. Many say the journey is well worth it. Warning: Blue Crescent fish can damage poles & boats. Only the most experienced wranglers should be traveling to Blue Crescent. Pole and boat damage may occur due to the larger and more dangerous fish on location. We strongly recommend traveling with the best fishing equipment. Magma Reef :Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser Magma Reef is a result of monstrous volcanic explosion on the mainland of Blue Crescent. If equipped with the proper gear for the dangerous conditions, wranglers may take part in the new possibility of lava fishing. The spawned fish of the Reef offer higher rewards than the other fishing locations of Farovia. Sans Culpra :Minimum Boat: Mini Cruiser ::(note that unlike the other islands, diving at Sans Culpra does not use fuel). Once upon a time, it is said that wranglers would travel to Sans Culpra to experience the serene island and to catch some of the best fish in the world. The island was situated on the largest fault line in Farovia, and according to myth, experienced a 8.7 magnitude earthquake and collapsed approximately 1000 years ago. Today, wranglers with proper equipment can scuba fish and explore the mysterious underwater ruins of Sans Culpra. Warning: Sans Culpra fish can damage poles & boats. For a spoiler on how to unlock the secrets of Sans Culpra, see the Sans Culpra Quest. Note: Wranglers who do not have a scuba license can only scuba fish 15 times per Farovian day. The Farovian Coast Guard may appear if you dive illegally. The Islands of Icelantica There are a number of islands and locations throughout Icelantica at which wranglers can fish. Each location may have different boat requirements, fish populations, and secret rewards. For a spoiler on how to unlock the Icelantica region, see the Icelantica Quest. Glacier Bay Many wranglers will feel engulfed by the massive glaciers and frigid temperatures of Glacier Bay - the first location of Icelantica Region. Considered the best place for ice fishing beginners, wranglers will quickly adjust as they reel in an assortment of fish. TIP: It's highly recommended to activate a 100% filled Rocket Booster when first traveling to the Icelantic Region, as it should take about 1 hour with rocket boosting (and 3+ hours without it). Requirements to unlock: * Have 300,000+ gold (900,000+ gold recommended) * minimum boat: Mini Cruiser * Follow Earl's instructions to get the GPS Device * The Ancient Mariner will then give you the coordinates to this land far far away. San Digloo The village of San Digloo requires the usage of new game elements, as it's considered the second location of the Icelantica Region. Requirements: * unlocking: catch an Angelica Fish and you'll receive Snow Shoes to travel here. * Snow Shoes Note: You may be visited by the Flying Penguin while fishing at San Digloo. Lake Freezberg Lake Freezberg, or as the ancient inhabitants of the area call it 'Freezlburg' or 'Frostbyte', is the largest lake region in all of Icelantica. Advanced wranglers may eventually make it to advanced area near the river inlet. Requirements: * Unlocking: catch an Inuit Fish to receive directions. ('''Note: '''You must catch this on your own, which means it DOES NOT count if it is caught on a; Crew trip, Deckhand Check or any cast where the Inuit has been caught using Liquid Gold)' ' * Advanced Auger (owning an Advanced Auger is only required to drill in Lake Freezberg. Travel is possible once the location is unlocked). Note: You may be visited by the Rabid Raccoon while fishing at Lake Freezberg. Snowpeak River After a treacherous journey through avalanches and evergreen forests, wranglers will meet the Bottom Feeder Fish who will lead the way to Snowpeak River. Wranglers will reside in tent accommodations due to the vicious polar bears that roam the basin. Requirements to unlock: * Find a good or evil starter tent in a treasure chest at Lake Freezberg. * With a level 68+ ice pole, randomly meet the Bottom Feeder who shows you the path. (Odds improve with RLC + be sure to have rum on hand.) Note: You will not meet the Bottom Feeder before you have the tent. Note: You may be visited by the Polar Bear while fishing at Snowpeak River. Warning: Snowpeak River fish can now damage poles. Late at night on Sept 18th Sir Sig's submarine crashed into an iceberg on Snowpeak River. Chemicals spilled into the river reacting badly with the local inhabitants. Snowpeak Summit Snowpeak Summit is Icelantica's proving ground, where good and evil battle for superiority over the Snowpeak Mountain Range. This territory is where the Reigning Ice Fish has been struggling between light and darkness for thousands of years. Requirements to unlock: * Catch the Reigning Ice Fish who unveils the route to this secret location! * Your starter tent will then be upgraded to the Holy / Evil Shack by the Ancient Mariner. Note: If you've already caught the Reining Ice - you can speak to the all knowing, all powerful, Ancient Mariner to request your Shack. Warning: Snowpeak Summit fish can now damage poles. Late at night on Sept 18th Sir Sig's submarine crashed into an iceberg on Snowpeak River. Chemicals spilled into the river reacting badly with the local inhabitants. Sig's Underwater Lab Sig's Lair Situated at the bottom of Sans Culpra, wranglers will find the secret laboratory of the one and only: Sir Sigfried Von Shleepskin. Filled with toxic chemicals, dangerous equipment and undiscovered resources, Sig's Lair will open new opportunities for wranglers of Farovia. Requirements to unlock: Catch a Karma Fish or Piranha Fish and have 450,000 goodness or evilness to receive a message from the Ancient Mariner and find Sig's Lair Key to open the door to his underwater lab. Sig's Vault Wranglers will cause a chaotic disaster zone when mutating the Spectacled Hate Fish, which results in the discovery of Sig's Vault. The storage room is fully-stocked with stronger chemical compounds that will be used in mutating seven new fish. Requirements to unlock: Catch a Spectacled Hate Fish once you have 550,000 goodness or evilness points to see the nearly blind fish break down the wall into the vault. Sig's Wasteland Situated near the base of the Blue Crescent volcano, this location used to supply Farovia with natural resources until Sig's Resource Extraction Unit depleted the supply. Sig's Wasteland is home to the most dangerous mutations, and some believe that Sig is lurking in his own destruction – waiting to unveil the truth behind his mastermind. Requirements to unlock: Catch the Electropian Lobsta Fish once you have 750k goodness or evilness points and stand back! Parribea Devil's Cove The forbidden Deadman's Straight will lead wranglers to Devil's Cove, which is the haunted entrance way to the pirate war zone: Parribea. A secret key is required to pass through the cove, so wranglers will receive clues from the fish located in this region. Requirements to unlock: * Have 8 million points * Have 1 million goodness or evilness * A Fancy Rifle pole Distances Between Islands in Farovia The distances between the islands is estimated from the boat speeds and the average time it takes for a level 0 boat to travel between them. These require validation. NM stands for Nautical Miles. A breakdown on travelling times can be found in Boats. See Also The Fish of Farovia : The Fish of Waterport : The Fish of Fishertonville : The Fish of Blue Crescent : The Fish of Magma Reef : The Fish of Sans Culpra The Fish of Icelantica :The Fish of Glacier Bay :The Fish of San Digloo :The Fish of Lake Freezberg :The Fish of Snowpeak River :The Fish of Snowpeak Summit The Fish of Sig's Underwater Lab :The Fish of Sigs Lair :The Fish of Sigs Vault Fish Location Chart Category:Islands